When Green Eyes Met Brown
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Sometimes it's not always meant to be. Harry and Hermione have always been thought to be soul mates but not all soul mates end up having a happily ever after. Sadly. they are one these soul mates. ONESHOT. ROUND 12 OF QLFC


**Round 12**

 **TEAM: PUDDLEMERE UNITED**

 **CHASER 1**

 **Write a story about your OTP that has a UNHAPPY ENDING**

 **(word) instinct Queen**  
 **(song) 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' - Disney's Hercules Soundtrack Queen**  
 **(quote) 'It's easy to make a decision if you already know what the outcome will be.' - Armin, Attack On Titan Queen**  
 **Pairing: Harry/Hermione**

* * *

 ** _When Green Eyes Meet Brown_**

Green eyes met brown and everything changed. She had always been beautiful but in that moment, that night she looked gorgeous. Harry wasn't sure if it was the blue dress she wore or the way her hair was curled and trailed down her shoulder. Or maybe it was the huge smile she had on her face. Maybe it was the fact that in that moment, she wasn't just a girl. She was Hermione Jean Granger, his best friend.

Hermione beamed when she saw Harry's reaction to her. She wasn't so sure of what people would think, although her friend assured her she looked amazing, she was a Slytherin and known for being a liar.

Not that Daphne Greengrass would lie to her, but still seeing Harry's reaction made her feel so much better.

Harry watched as Hermione spent the night with Victor Krum. She was laughing and having fun, while he and Ron sat the entire night. He had to leave when Ron and Hermione came to blow mostly because he wanted to slug Ron in the face. Hermione was not betraying him. She had stuck by him in the beginning of the games while everyone else ignored him. Hermione had always been by his side and he was glad she was making new friends.

He also had to leave to get some air because his heart was hurting. He comes back to a screaming Ron and a crying Hermione.

When Hermione sees Harry, she lashes out because it's not fair. This wasn't supposed to be her night, her big night all she got was jealous looks and whispers.

* * *

Harry leaves to his room worried about Hermione that he ends up sneaking out to check on her. He is surprised to see her sitting with the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

Both girls are hugging and he watches as Draco Malfoy approaches them.

He is supposed when Hermione accepts his hand for a dance.

* * *

"Potter is an idiot, Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow at her name.

"I really hope he opens his eyes and sees you one day. You are heading for the world for heartbreak."

"It's not like that."

"I know what love looks like. I've seen that look is people's eyes."

"I love Harry, he's my best friend."

"Best friends sometimes make the best partners."

"Wise words from a stunning snake. Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Maybe, but my entire bloodline are snakes, we never stood a chance."

Hermione laughed.

"You look beautiful Hermione, I hope you never doubted that."

Draco kisses her cheek and then he escorts Daphne to her room.

Hermione walks up to see Harry waiting outside the door for her. Green eyes meet brown.

She throws her arms around him and they hug.

No words are spoken but she knows they are okay.

* * *

At the end of the year, Victor understands when she explains they can only be friends. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Good luck, Hermione."

He still can't pronounce it but it makes her smile.

She returns to her place by Harry's side and all is well.

Green eyes met brown and she smiles.

* * *

Harry has always know Hermione is brilliant but when she encourages him to start D.A.D.A, he knows she is much more than that.

The D.A.D.A is a good idea but when they get caught he is proposed to see how willing she is to save them all. He watches as she tricks Umbridge but he sees the looks she gives Malfoy and he is taken back to the Yule Ball and watching them whisper.

He wants to confront her about it but then Sirius dies and he is all alone.

He ignores the few letters Hermione sneaks him because he is scared. Everyone he loves leaves. His parents, Cedric, Sirius… He doesn't want Hermione to be next.

However when he sees her at the end of the summer and watches feels her her hug him tightly. He squeezes her closer and takes her all in, her vanilla scent. He ignores the looks ron gives them both and sighs. Hermione is safe and all is well. Green eyes meet brown and the sparkle is well alive and all is well.

They sneak out of their rooms at night and curl up in the twins' room.

They sit for a while =, talking about muggle things and other nonsensical things. She does not mention sirius and he doesn't ask about Draco Malfoy. They drift off the sleep with the unspoken question between them.

* * *

Sixth year is when there is a balance is disturbed and everything changes.

It all starts with Ron.

He is moody and annoying and Hermione is at wit's ends that she has no choice but to use magic.

Harry is not happy but he can't blame her.

* * *

However, then there is the party and he watches and Ron and Lavender kiss. He doesn't miss the smug look Lavender shoot her when she pulls away to breathe. Hermione rushes out and he follows her.

He finds her in an empty classroom using magic to make small birds fly. He smiles and sits next to her.

She snuggles closer to him.

"I hate her. I hate them all! They think that I'm weird because I don't find the boys they like cute. Lavender has this idea that i have feelings for Ron but it's ridiculous because I like…."

She trails off and Harry stiffens. He forces her to look at him, holding her chin lightly.

"Like who?"

* * *

Green eyes meet brown and then harry makes the first move, slowly given her time to move away.

Hermione doesn't and when he kisses her, everything falls into place.

His hand slides to her hair while the other cups her face. Hermione's hands are in his hair and he realizes why it never felt right being with the other girls. Why all the girls he like were her complete opposite.

The kiss is slow but it says everything that hasn't ever been said before.

It hits Harry in that second that he likes her, hell he might even be in love with her.

Hermione is shocked that Harry is kissing her.

She came to terms with her feelings for Harry last year, when Umbridge was wrecking havoc. She just never thought he would return them, let alone be kissing her.

Harry pulls away eventually because they have to breath and when they pull away they have matching grins on her faces.

He raises her hands to his lips and she laughs.

* * *

They get up hand in hand when Ron and Lavender stumble in.

Harry sees the anger in Ron's eyes but he simply walks out.

He and Hermione spend the night in the Room of Requirement, simply talking about them.

They meet in secret, exchange kisses and smiles but never confessing anything to each other but that all falls apart when Ginny kissed him.

Hermione doesn't speak to him and then it's revealed that Ron has feelings for her.

* * *

However she stands by his side when he tells her everything Dumbledore reveals to him. When he leaves with Dumbledore he wants to tell her about how he feels but it's not the right time and he can't find the words to say it. He doesn't know know to admit out loud that he's in love with her.

At the funeral, he tells Ginny he's done with her and walks away. Hermione finds him watching the squid and she sits next to him, silently, and takes his hand. Green eyes meet brown and he knows that she will go with him if he asks, so he doesn't. He tells Ron and Ron agrees and has Hermione agree too, although harry already knew her answer.

* * *

He won't admit it but when he heard the plan to ensure his safety to the Burrow, he was terrified her Hermione. He couldn't lose her. When she came stumbling back to the Burrow, it's instinct fr=or hi to hug her tight. It's instinct to sneak into her room, although they can;t because of the wedding.

Plus Molly is practically throwing her kids into their laps and they don't get any free time.

The day of the wedding Harry helped Hermione into her dress and when their eyes meet in the mirror, he still sees the feelings.

They would have missed if he hands to her pet of the wedding,

Hermione doesn't say a word when she sees Ginny kiss Harry later on.

* * *

They are on the run and everything is falling apart. Ron has left and she cries because he was keeping them from doing something stupid. Harry of course misreads the situation.

So when he asks her to dance, she laughs because it still taking care of her even if he not aware of it.

They dance around the room and then once again green eyes meet brown but brown acts first.

Hermione pulls off her sweater and Harry follows suit.

It's not the perfect first time but it works for them.

It's also the first time they admit it.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Harry."

The next few weeks while searching for the next piece are like a honeymoon for them.

They don't have to hide anything.

Harry takes her to his parents grave and introduces her to then as his girl.

Harry knows his mother would love her.

* * *

Then the vacation is over with Ron coming back.

They go through a lot and Harry and Hermione find themsleves in the same bed often, simply slepping.

When they get to the castle, Hermione meet Cho Chang's eyes and the Asian woman knows that Harry belongs to Hermione.

* * *

After the battle is over, Harry finds Hermione.

He drags her to an empty classroom and kisses her hard.

He saw her kiss with Ron and wants to get rid of all traces of Ron.

Ron is his best friend but Hermione is his girl.

Thier clothes end up on the floor and green eyes meet brown.

* * *

Hermione goes back to school while Harry trusts his instincts and goes to training instead.

Hermione and Harry dated quietly, not wanting a big deal about them until the time if perfect.

Then they get the news, Dumbledore himself approved them.

He arranged for Ron to be friends with Harry because of the wedding contract.

Harry wants to refused until, she sees the consequences .

The wedding contract unties Harry James and Ginerva.

* * *

Whent hey get the news Hermione burst into tears because it supposed to be them, They should be getting married and living happier after but fate is cruel.

Hermione loses the baby and Harry lets Ginny plan the wedding. He and Hermione speed tie together cherishing the time they have left.

* * *

Then it's the day.

It's supposed to be the happiest day of his life and he is getting married to someone else.

It's the happiest day of Ginny's life but she isn't=not happy that hermione is not having fun like everyone else is.

Then the music begins and Harry;s eyes are glued to Hermione as she walks up.

He pulls her into a hug kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Hermione Jean."

Hermione nods and lets herself be held.

When she pulls away green eyes met brown and it hurts so bad because they truly love each other.

Ginny saunters up to the front and Harry sighs.

It's all wrong. The colors should be blue and gold. He should have a huge real smile on his face. Hes should be thinking about how he rather speak then someone else other than his wife. As wedding progressing his eyes are on her.

When he and Ginny are official, he holds back tears as she watches her fall apart.

He has fulfilled the marriage contract that dumbledore himself arranged.

* * *

Hermione marries Ron and it's horrible. They don't get along and drive each other isnae. Molly tries to keep the family together and they let her know divorce is not an option.

Ther marriage is dysfunctional. Harry knows Ginny is cheating but he can't hurt her for it because he has doing the same. Ron ignored Hermione unless it involves sex or food and Hermione finds herself in Harry's arms.

Everything is going great until Hermione has Rose.

She has his eyes and she and Ron scramble for the lie telling people that they had asked for help because he weren't show if they could have a child. Ron moves out when Rose is born.

* * *

Rose grows up and goes to school. She too falls in love with her best friend Scorpius Malfoy but she fights to marry him.

Two years after they graduate they get marry and they tell Rose the truth.

Rose cuts ties with her family but invites them to the wedding because it's such a hassle to cancel everything.

Green eyes meet brown and everything is changing again.

They still love each other but it will never work. So much time has past and they are still married and they were never meant to be.

* * *

A year later, Harry goes to Hermione's on Christmas eve. They make love and he spends the night doing with her. No words are need and Hermione knows what he's thinking. She knows what he has decided because it's the easiest thing to do and the easiest to know how it would end.

* * *

Hermione stars over in Australia and Harry and Ginny renew their vows.

She doesn't show.

* * *

The next time they see each other green eyes meet brown as the light fades. Harry ignores the sobbing in the background.

Hermione, the love of his life is dead, all because she stepped off the curb at the wrong time.

* * *

100 years later, green eyes meet brown and simply pass each other by.

Never will they get happily ever after because that how life works. You don't always end sup with your soul mate. You don't always marry the love of your life. You don't alway get a happily ever after.

You don't always meet their eyes.

 **Let me know Wallfowrrs! Love you -Queen**


End file.
